<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Grey Warrior by Scarypoppins</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22563379">Grey Warrior</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarypoppins/pseuds/Scarypoppins'>Scarypoppins</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BAMF Hermione Granger, Dark Hermione Granger, Dark Magic, Hermione Granger &amp; Draco Malfoy Friendship, Magical Adoption, Minor Hermione Granger/Viktor Krum, Multi, Supportive Ron Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 19:09:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>16,736</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22563379</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarypoppins/pseuds/Scarypoppins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The warrior that shines the brightest is also the one fully submerged in the dark. One has to understand the dark to embrace the light.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Fred Weasley/George Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>196</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(June 18th, 1996)</p>
<p>Worry.</p>
<p>Fear.</p>
<p>Panic.</p>
<p>These three simple emotions were drowning the two young men since the moment they had gotten the floo call from their mother.</p>
<p>"Come quick," She had uttered, her usually cheery tone gone from her voice. "Your sister and brother have been injured, your father and I are in the hospital wing waiting on Poppy."</p>
<p>That had happened only a few moments ago, but the five minutes it had taken them to floo into the school they had recently vacated, had felt like hours. Their quick strides matched as the hurried from corridor to corridor, the two brothers never seeing the curious looks from stray students that walked the halls or the whispers that broke out following their wake. Finally arriving at the hospital wing they pushed open the heavy wooden doors together, their eyes searching for the vibrant shade of red hair that had been passed down their family line.</p>
<p>Relief flooded their systems as their eyes landed on the cluster of familiar gingers surrounding two of the beds on the other side of the room. As they grew closer to the group they saw Ron and Ginny talking to their parents. The twin boys looked at each other smiles of relief placed upon their face, they could breathe again knowing that their family was safe and no one was seriously injured this year.</p>
<p>As George walked over to hug Ginny and lightly punch Ron in the shoulder for causing the two pranksters so much worry, Fred observed the rest of the hospital room. Luna 'Loony' Lovegood and Neville Longbottom were placed in the two beds stationed next to the Weasleys. His brothers best friend seems to be the only student out of the group not laying in a bed instead he was seated on a chair not far away from Luna's bed petting a large black dog that sat obediently at his feet, whom Fred knew to be Sirius Black in animagus form.</p>
<p>A small bead of worry crept back to him as he walked the length of the room looking for the petite witch with uncontrollable hair. His eyes connected with George and Fred mouthed one word to communicate his worry to his brother, "Hermione?".</p>
<p>George's head snapped from left to right looking for the women in question but when his eyes couldn't find her, he turned to his mother. "Where is Hermione?" He asked, his voice conveyed the panic he was feeling. The room was silent. "Hermione," George tried again," Where is she?"</p>
<p>"Madam Pomfrey and Professor Snape are trying to help her in one of the private rooms." It was Luna who had answered his questions. "She was hit with a rather nasty spell while she was trying to save Mr. Black." She finished with a small shrug.</p>
<p>"Harry?" Fred questioned.</p>
<p>"I don't know what happened anymore, it was complete and under madness in there. We were all fighting for our lives." Harry said hanging his head. "How could I have been so stupid as to fall for his mind games."</p>
<p>"You do it every single year," Fred said with anger laced in his voice. "Every year they risk their lives for you, this isn't the first time Hermione's life has been in danger because of what you dragged her into!"</p>
<p>"Fred, calm down," George said coming to his brother's side.</p>
<p>"No, he needs to realize what she has done for him. Hermione has done nothing but supported you, back you up, taken it upon herself, to protect both you and Ron-"</p>
<p>"I never asked her too!" Harry cut Fred off. " I never asked for anyone to put their life on the line for me. I never asked for any of this to happen." Sirius nudged his godson's leg hoping to calm the young boy down.</p>
<p>"Boy's I do believe you have made your point to Mr. Potter here." A commanding voice interrupted the argument from going further.</p>
<p>"Madame Longbottom," Both Fred and George spoke, their heads bowing slightly as a sign of respect to the old women that stood in front of them.</p>
<p>"Grandmother, are you here to help Hermione?" Neville questioned, he knew that his grandmother wouldn't come to the school just to visit him if he wasn't fatality injured.</p>
<p>"Yes, Professor Snape consulted me. We have helped as much as we can but it's up to her to wake up know." Augusta said with a slight frown place on her face.</p>
<p>The twins looked at each other again worried, Augusta Longbottom didn't stress over just anything. There was something that she wasn't saying, but they couldn't focus on that now. They had things they needed to work out before finding out what Augusta was hiding from them. The twins quickly excused themselves before making a mad dash from the hospital wing.</p>
<p>Fred and George returned later to Hermione's private hospital room, the same room she had stayed in her 2nd year during the Polyjuice mishap. George carried her massive bag that held all of her textbooks and leisurely reading, while Fred carried the massive orange fur ball that Hermione called a pet. They had already grabbed a few sets of extra clothes for themselves, set on not leaving Hogwarts till she awoke, no matter how many people protested the idea. Augusta Longbottom happened to be the one to shut down all arguments. They were grateful to have the old witch on their side.</p>
<p>They had just settled into the two chairs on either side of Hermione, Crookshanks had settled on the foot of his owner's bed the moment Fred had let go of him when their potions professor walked through the door.</p>
<p>"Any change?" He inquired, running a diagnosis spell to monitor her vitals.</p>
<p>"Not that we know of, but we just walked in ourselves," George said sitting a little straighter in his chair. "But should we be looking for anything."</p>
<p>"I have spells in place to alert me if anything changes drastically." Professor Snape said flicking his wrist to end the spell.</p>
<p>Fred and George shared a looked, they were both shocked a how civil the bat of the dungeons was acting towards them. "I do believe we need to have a discussion regarding how today has changed some major things, not just in Hermione's life but the war as well." The twins could see how uncomfortable he was talking to them, and it did not go unnoticed how he used her first name as if it was normal.</p>
<p>"How so?" Fred questioned.</p>
<p>"The Dark Lord will be very interested in her and her abilities," Snape said his voice hardened.</p>
<p>"He looked at her before now, he looked at everyone that had a connection to Harry." George exclaimed confused, "He knew that she is the top-ranking student and Harry's best friend, what has really changed."</p>
<p>"Hermione in the battle resorted to some very dark magic, that she should not have been practicing." He said his voice turning slightly bitter. He watched as Fred and George shared another look. "It will not do any good to deny it. Several Order members, as well as Death Eaters, saw exactly what spells she was casting."</p>
<p>"That does not prove anything, so she knows some dark magic. It's not the end of the world. Why would He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named be looking at Hermione again?" Fred said standing.</p>
<p>"It was a life or death situation," George said agreeing with his brother.</p>
<p>"This is exactly why she has been practicing. She saved Sirius's life and all the Order has to say is judge her." Fred added.</p>
<p>"She didn't start this to hurt others but to protect the people she loves." George finished.</p>
<p>"She doesn't know how much this magic can change somebody." His voice changed again to show his worry for the young girl lying unconscious. "As of today, her soul is no longer pure, what she has done will affect her for the rest of her life."</p>
<p>"You're speaking in riddles, tell us what she did that was so wrong. We will help her through this." George said reaching down to grab Hermione's hand.</p>
<p>"Through anything," Fred concluded, grabbing onto her other hand.</p>
<p>"Today was the first time she took someone's life with her wand." The professor sighed, "She calmed her first kill with dark magic."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>While Fred and George were camped out in Hermione’s hospital room, she was overwhelmed as memory after memory filtered through her mind in a continuous stream. She could only see snapshots of the memories before it would move towards the next one. It seemed as if her mind was seeking a particular memory for comfort. It felt like an eternity before her mind settled on her first meeting with Neville’s Grandmother, Augusta Longbottom.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry about this Madam Longbottom. I’m positive they will be here soon,” Hermione said with a frown, a blush dusting her cheeks. Hermione Granger rarely got embarrassed but the Hogwarts Express had just dropped off the student from Hermione’s first year at the magical boarding school and her parents had not shown to pick her up yet.</p>
<p>Neville had pulled Hermione with him, after she had said goodbye to Ron and Harry, to meet his grandmother. Madam Longbottom was an intimidating witch in her regal emerald green robes and vulture hat, her left hand clasped protectively on Neville’s shoulder as he peered around the platform looking for the Grangers along with Hermione.</p>
<p>“Surely they will be here soon,” Madam Longbottom said with a sniff as she observed the last few families leaving the platform. They had been waiting for close to an hour. She could not leave the poor girl alone. Merlin knows what could happen to the young girl. “Did they know how to get through the platform barrier?”</p>
<p>“Yes, I even sent an owl going through the directions just in case they had forgotten since the holidays.” Hermione signed biting her lip. “I’ll just wait on the muggle side until they arrive. They might have hit traffic.”</p>
<p>“We’ll go with you,” Neville looked up to his grandmother with a hopeful smile. “Right Gran?”</p>
<p>“I’ll be okay by myself,” Hermione said with a shake of her head. She always had a few muggle pounds tucked away in her bag for emergencies. She could always take the underground and a bus home if she needed. “I’m sure you want to go home.”</p>
<p>“Gran loves muggle London,” Neville exclaimed. “Plus, we can’t leave you all by yourself Hermione.”</p>
<p>“I believe there are those muggle floos on the other side,” Madam Longbottom said transfiguring her traditional robes into an outdated muggle dress and matching hat. She quickly shrunk and pocketed both Neville and Hermione’s trunks before guiding both children to the barrier.</p>
<p>“Telephones,” Hermione said, of course, she could just call her parents and leave a message for them. Hermione dug around her book bag getting the correct coins to make a call as they walked towards the closets public phone. She quickly dialed the phone and turned away from the Longbottom’s as it rang.</p>
<p>“Granger’s Residence,” Her mother’s voice said after the third ring.</p>
<p>“Hi mum,” Hermione said fidgeting with the phone cord. “Did you forget I was coming home today?”</p>
<p>“Oh honey, I’m sorry we were just so busy.” Her mother signed, “Dad just took the car to run to the office for an emergency appointment. I’ll call him to come get you after, it shouldn’t take more than an hour.”</p>
<p>“Oh,” Hermione muttered turning back towards the Longbottom’s. “I could walk to the office.”</p>
<p>“That’s at least a thirty-minute walk from the station, why don’t you just wait at the station with one of your books.”</p>
<p>“One of my friends, Neville you remember me writing about him, his grandmother is here. They stayed with me while I waited for you.”</p>
<p>Madam Longbottom held her hand out towards Hermione, “Let me talk to your mother. We’ll figure out a plan.”</p>
<p>Neville’s Gran and her mother had agreed that Hermione would join the Longbottom’s for an early dinner in muggle London and wait for her father at the restaurant.</p>
<p>Hermione wished that had been the last time her parents had forgotten about her but it had been a reoccurring theme throughout that first summer. They had locked her out of the house multiple times forgetting she had gone to the park to read or the had even forgotten that they had promised to go back to school shopping with Harry and the Weasleys two weeks before classes begun. Instead, she had woken to an empty house, Hermione had to take a bus and the underground to get to the Leaky Cauldron to meet the Weasleys. She had also planned to meet with Neville and his Gran after shopping to spend the rest of her summer at the Longbottom estate.</p>
<p>Hermione’s mind pulled the memory from that night after arriving at the beautiful Longbottom estate. Gran, as Madam Longbottom insisted Hermione call her, had ushered the two children to bed not long after dinner. Hermione had forgotten her bookbag on the sitting room couch and had tipped toed back to grab it but she stopped as she heard voices from behind the engraved dark oak double doors. </p>
<p>“I’m worried Minerva,” Hermione could her Gran speak, “Neville has told me they have been leaving her alone for a majority of the time, even locking her out of the house. She traveled across muggle London all by herself today because they had already left the house before she had woken.”</p>
<p>“They say haven’t been harming her,” Hermione recognized the voice of her head of house, Professor McGonagall. “I went to visit them today after your letter to me. They didn’t even notice she was gone.”</p>
<p>“I don’t think they’ve been making sure she eats.” Gran sighed. “I’m worried about her.”</p>
<p>“Neglect can be just as harmful as abuse,” Professor McGonagall reasoned.</p>
<p>“This would not be the first time muggle parents had abandoned their magical children once they found out they could do magic. What did they say about my proposal?”</p>
<p>“They seemed relieved as if they had been frightened of their own daughter living with them. Mrs. Granger did say it was up to Hermione to decide if she wanted to have you as her magical guardian.”</p>
<p>“I’ll talk to her tomorrow, let her know everything we’ve been discussing. Visit her parents if she wants to talk it over with them. Who would give up that delightful little girl?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hermione remembered those last two weeks of summer to be the most painful moments of her young life. Gran had taken Hermione to the side early the next morning. Explaining everything she had been suspecting since Hermione had met her on the platform two months prior. Her loving and caring parents couldn’t bring themselves to be in the same room as their daughter anymore, they couldn’t adjust to having a witch in their home. They had purposefully left her at Kings Cross, locked her out of the house, and avoided her this summer because they were afraid of what she could do to them. Hermione wasn’t proud but she had cried for several hours refusing to believe it, till Gran had taken her back to her parent’s house. Boxes filled with her belongs had been placed on the front porch already. They must have worked all night to pack up her room so fast.</p>
<p>Her memories flew faster through her mind after that. Snapshots began in a stream again.</p>
<p>Gran official signing the papers to be her magical guardian.</p>
<p>Hermione lying to Harry and Ron about her parents.</p>
<p>Spending summers and holiday’s exploring the Longbottom grounds with Neville.</p>
<p>The bloody messages left by the heir of Slytherin. The faces of all those who had been petrified.</p>
<p>Her mind froze as Fred and George’s faces emerged from another memory.</p>
<p>“Granger,” Hermione was sure it was Fred had shouted down the hallway. She had been walking to the library to search through more books hoping to find a lead on what the monster that had been attacking students could have been. It was just a week before winter break and her Polyjuice potion was almost done, but she needed to keep busy as she waited for it to finish. She watched them cautiously as the twins approached.</p>
<p>“We heard you were staying for the holidays,” George said.</p>
<p>“With ickle Ronniekins and our boy wonder Harry,” Fred continued.</p>
<p>“Anything you want to tell us?” The sang out together hovering over her.</p>
<p>“Nothing,” She smiled sweetly up at them. She had grown fond of the two twin boys. They had seemed to know something was upsetting her this year as they tried harder to make her laugh. They could always bring out a weak smile even when she was in the worst mood.</p>
<p>“Brother,” Fred began again.</p>
<p>“I don’t believe her,” George said.</p>
<p>“Time for plan b,” Fred signaled.</p>
<p>“Kidnapping,” They twins said together each grabbing on her arms dragging her way from the library.</p>
<p>“Let me go,” Hermione attempted to pull away.</p>
<p>“I don’t think so,” Friend said with a shake of his head. “You’ve been spending all of your time in the library,”</p>
<p>“You even skipped lunch and dinner three times this week,” George said sharing a look with his brother and both of their grips tightened on her arms, “We noticed. You can’t go back to the library till after dinner.”</p>
<p>“Fine,” Hermione signed out. This way she could visit Professor Lockhart’s office to get a pass for the restricted section. She wanted to look at more dark art books. The had much more information on dark magical creatures than anything in the normal section of the library. It didn’t help that she also found the theory behind dark magic much more fascinating than traditional magic.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That was her first night officially sitting between the Weasley Twin during meal times. By the time she had been petrified it had become her standard seating spot. They had taken to walking with her between classes when Harry and Ron would abandon her. It was nice to have more friends than just Harry, Ron and Neville. Hermione always made sure to escape the twin’s before going into the restricted section, she didn’t need them to be curious at her new reading material. She had given up trying to finding the monster that was terrorizing the school in the dark art textbooks but she couldn’t stop herself from devouring the books for her leisure reading.</p>
<p>The memories began to speed up again.</p>
<p>Her furry face from the Polyjuice mishap.</p>
<p>Discovering the monster was a basilisk.</p>
<p>Clutching the ripped page as she was petrified from seeing the basilisk eyes from Penelope Clearwater’s mirror.</p>
<p>Spending the next few months trapped in her mind, using dark magic theory to keep her mind busy so she did not go insane from boredom.</p>
<p>Rushing into the great hall to hug Harry, Ron, Neville, and the twins after she finally was treated by the Mandrake Restorative Draught.</p>
<p>Third-year memories filtered by faster.</p>
<p>Adopting Crookshanks</p>
<p>Getting her time turner. Using her time turner for a few extra turns to study the dark art books she had bought in Knockturn Alley while she had snuck away during her back to school shopping.</p>
<p>Ron and Harry ignoring her over the stupid boom.</p>
<p>Spending her time between the twins and Neville while avoiding Harry and Ron.</p>
<p>Creating S.P.E.W.</p>
<p>Punching Draco Malfoy. Merlin, that had felt so good.</p>
<p>Saving Buckbeak and Sirius.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her memories didn’t stop again till it settled from a moment this past summer. She sat on top of one of the grassy knolls on the Longbottom grounds with Neville and the Weasley Twins. Hermione had asked the Twin to floo to the Longbottom estate.</p>
<p>“So you’ve been lying to us this whole time,” Fred said standing in a huff.</p>
<p>“I didn’t lie I just didn’t tell you my parents didn’t want me,” Hermione sighed as she laid back in the grass refusing to meet any of their eyes. Neville laid down next to her clasping her hand in his.</p>
<p>“I got an older sister out of this,” Neville said with a bright smile. “I’ve loved having you here.”</p>
<p>“I know, Nev,” Hermione said sparing him a smile.</p>
<p>“We always knew something was different after you returned for your second year,” George said settled from her other side.</p>
<p>“But—” Fred started but was quickly cut off.</p>
<p>“Leave it,” His brother said glaring at his twin. “We weren’t exactly best friends with her when this first happened.”</p>
<p>“Fine,” Fred huffed again, finally sitting down again next to his brother. “But can we all agree, no more secrete from this point on. You too Nev.”</p>
<p>“I’m not interesting enough to have secretes,” Nev said with another easy smile. “I agree with you though, no more secrets.”</p>
<p>“Agree,” George said nodding as he turned towards Hermione.</p>
<p>“Well,” Hermione closed her eyes and sighed. If they wanted no more secretes she was going to have to tell them her darkest one. “I guess this means I’m going to have to tell you something even worse.”</p>
<p>“What could be worse,” Fred exclaimed leaning over his brother to peer at her.</p>
<p>“I’ve been studying the dark arts for the past three years. It started when I was trying to find the monster in second year, I just couldn’t stop.” She pulled her hands from Neville and hid her face behind her hands as she continued to ramble, “Well it was just reading till I meet Viktor. He started actually teaching me what he knew. Did you know they still teach the old dark arts at Durmstrang?”</p>
<p>“Bloody hell,” The twins exclaimed together.</p>
<p>“I second that,” Nev whispered. “It’s okay Hermione, I’m sure we can talk to Gran.”</p>
<p>“No,” Hermione said sitting back up. “We can’t tell her. She’ll make me stop.”</p>
<p>“You need to stop, especially if you are getting this sucked in.” George said taking Hermione’s hand. “it’s dangerous.”</p>
<p>“At this point, it’s more dangerous not knowing the dark arts.” Hermione signed squeezing his hand for comfort. “There is a war coming. I will not be defenseless against these horrid people that think I’m unworthy to hold a wand. They will have to drain my magic from my dead mudblood body before I let them threaten those like myself or the ones I love.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Again, her memories raced past. Spinning so fast she could barely pick up images from this past year. Suddenly she was blinded by a bright purple light as a crushing pain ripping through her chest. It wasn’t till her vision cleared that she realized she was being embraced by both sides as she cried out in pain.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s okay. You’re fine. You are safe,” Soothing voices muttered in unison.</p>
<p>"Madam Pomfrey, come quick, she's awake." Someone called out between her sobs and the soothing voices.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter Three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hermione woke again in a daze. Her head felt like it was hit with a Reducto curse as she moved onto her side, her whole body felt as if it was torn apart. It was quiet in the room, a stark difference from when she had first woken up crying. She cracked an eye open and it focused on the pair of identical redheads slumped in the seats by the left side of her bed. She cracked a smile as Fred's bangs flew up and down as he snored. George was sitting farther back but his hands had fallen off the arms of the chair, one sat in his lap while the other dangled off.</p>
<p>"They refused to leave you," the whisper startled Hermione as she looked at the foot of the bed where Harry stood. The marauders' map in one hand, his father's invisibility cloak in the other. She moved to shift back to her original position, Harry moved to the right side of the bed to help her sit up. "I'm so sorry, Hermione. If I would have known they didn't have Sirius, you wouldn't be hurt right now."</p>
<p>“Is he alright?” Her voice was raspy from the incident earlier that day.</p>
<p>“You saved him,” Harry said dropping into the open seat at her bedside. “He wouldn’t have even been at risk if I had just listened to you. You knew it was a trap.”</p>
<p>“Harry, there is only so much one can know for certain during war. I knew that even if there was a chance that Sirius or anyone else was in trouble, you would go to them. It is who you are Harry. It’s what makes you the Chosen One.”</p>
<p>“But if I had—“ Harry tried to rebut but was cut off.</p>
<p>"We can not live our lives in if's and but's. If tonight was anything to go buy this will be a long and exhausting war. People will die on both sides of the line. Harry Potter, as much as you try, you will not be able to save every individual soul from death. It is a worthy goal but you'll be setting yourself up for failure." Hermione sighed as she reached a hand out to grasp Harry's. "Everyone that fights for the Order, knows the risks they sign up for.”</p>
<p>“What about you? Did you know what you would be giving up when you decided to learn those dark spells.” Harry asked clasping her hand in his fully. "Why didn't you tell me, you were experimenting with dark magic."</p>
<p>"I didn't want to see that look," Hermione said with another sigh. "The disappointment and judgment. I learned to keep us safe. You and Ron are like brothers to me. As the years went on, the more danger we encountered. I needed to be able to protect you two. "</p>
<p>"Dark magic is not the way to do it," Harry said pulling his hand away from hers.</p>
<p>"I did what I believed to be the right thing. It saved Sirius, didn't it?" She asked.</p>
<p>“But you took a life while doing it.” He hissed.</p>
<p>“And there won’t be a day that I don't mourn the death of someone's soul even if it was the witch that tortured Neville's parents or would love to see every witch and wizard, like me dead by her hand." Hermione spat. "Death is not something to relish in but to mourn."</p>
<p>"That's what is different from you to all those dark witches or wizards," A voice said from the doorway, where Ron stood with his arm's still covered in bandages. "They see harming and killing someone to be a game, almost like a sport." He moved to sit on the edge of the bed before turning to look at his brothers, who were still sound asleep despite Harry and Hermione's argument.</p>
<p>"I put a privacy spell up," Harry confessed, turning to Hermione. "I didn't want to wake them up and risk them kicking me out. I wanted to make sure you were okay with my own eyes."</p>
<p>“They haven’t let you in,” Hermione questioned.</p>
<p>"Nope," Ron said with a chuckle. "I even heard them refusing to let Dumbledore in to see you. They ripped into us once they found out how injured you were."</p>
<p>"They are good friends to have," Hermione said smiling at the twins.</p>
<p>“How could you tell them and not us?” Ron asked. “We are your best friends.”</p>
<p>Hermione looked from Ron's hurt face to Harry's, who looked as if someone had just harmed Hedwig. She had two paths she could take, either confess to the lies she had been holding for all these years, or add even more to it. For once it was an easy choice, she had wanted to get these secrets off her chest for years now.</p>
<p>"They were the first ones who confronted me about it. After that I couldn't hide the truth from them." Hermione fidgeted with her hands. "It all started when we left the Express after our first year…"</p>
<p>It took her quicker than she had expected to explain her parent's abandonment, her magical adoption, her abuse of the time turner, and finally her practicing with Viktor for the first time. Ron only made a few comments about how the enemy had corrupted her, which she rolled her eyes to. They settled into a tense silence as she finished her tale.</p>
<p>"How could you keep this from us," Harry</p>
<p>exclaimed.</p>
<p>"You did not need me to add my family's dysfunction on top of everything you already have to deal with by living with the Dursleys. You both were my first real friends. I didn't want you guy's to know even my parents didn't want me." Hermione wiped at the few stray tears that had escaped down her face. "I didn't want to go back to being Know-it-all Granger that no one liked. You two are my family, I love you two like my very own brothers."</p>
<p>Ron started to awkwardly pat her back while Harry stood to give her a gentle side hug. She loved the two of them to the world and back, but they were never good a comforting her when she was upset. That always fell to Neville or the twins.</p>
<p>"We have put up with you and your crazy study schedules and bossiness for five years now. No way are you getting rid of us that easily. Life wouldn't be the same without you hounding after us to keep up with our studies or yelling at us for having the emotional range of a teaspoon." Ron joked.</p>
<p>"Can't forget her constantly correcting us when we say, Snape. 'It's Professor Snape,'" Harry joined in.</p>
<p>Hermione rolled her eyes at the two, before smacking Ron in the shoulder but missed Harry as he dogged from her swatting hand. Hermione settled back into her pillows, still laughing as Ron moved towards the end of the bed, and Harry plopped back into the chair. It was nice having such an easy friendship with the two boys. As much as they all had their issues, they always would support each other till the end.</p>
<p>"I should get back to my bed before Madam Pomfrey senses I am not where she ordered me to be," Ron muttered. "I swear she has an alarm set on the bed's."</p>
<p>"I should go too before your bodyguards wake up," Harry said with a small laugh lifting the map from Hermione's bedside table.</p>
<p>“Everyone’s rounds should have ended two hours ago," Hermione informed Harry with confidence. She had memorized the professors and prefects patrol schedules since the first week of the school year.</p>
<p>"But if I didn't look, I wouldn't see that Malfoy is still outside the hospital wing," Harry said showing her and Ron the map. Right outside the entrance to the hospital wing, were the footsteps of a pacing Draco Malfoy.</p>
<p>"Has he been there all night," Hermione asked.</p>
<p>"Saw him when I came in to visit," Harry confirmed.</p>
<p>"Maybe he wants revenge over his death eater father getting arrested." Ron joked.</p>
<p>"Or over his aunt," Harry said with a glance over to Hermione.</p>
<p>"If he wanted revenge he would have come in to confront us already." Hermione mused, "How about we ask,"</p>
<p>Hermione swung her legs out of bed but struggled to stand. Harry and Ron rushed either side of her to support her.</p>
<p>“Maybe we should wait,” Ron suggested looking over at the twins still asleep. “We don’t want them to wake up without you here, they will go nuts.”</p>
<p>“I’m not letting them control my actions. I do not do well with people thinking they can control me." Hermione muttered. The trio quietly exited her small private room and tipped toed past the three occupied beds of Ginny, Neville, and Luna. The twins had assured Hermione when she had first woken up that everyone was recovering, she had been the worst injury. Luckily, Malfoy was facing away from the three as they exited the hospital wing. His hair was a wreck, his uniform shirt was wrinkled and untucked. A piece of parchment was clenched in his hand. As he turned around he spotted the trio and stopped his pacing.</p>
<p>“I—“ Malfoy started before clenching his jaw.</p>
<p>"What do you want Malfoy," Ron asked, "If this is some attempt at revenge, we don't have time for it."</p>
<p>"It's not," The blonde pureblood mumbled before walking straight towards Hermione, stopping only a few steps from her. He held out the parchment. "He plans for me to get the Mark."</p>
<p>Hermione carefully took the parchment that she could now see was a letter.</p>
<p>
  <em>My Dearest Dragon,</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>            I hope you are staying safe. The house is crowded during this time. I have been told you’ll be getting a special surprise during the summer. It will be such an honor. Are you spending a few weeks at one of your friend's family estates this summer? We will have to discuss further plans after the Express arrives.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>            Stay safe,</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>            Your loving mother. </em>
</p>
<p>“A special surprise," Hermione asked.</p>
<p>“The dark mark. The houseguests would be the Dark Lord and other death eaters. He'll be upset that father got discovered and arrested.” Malfoy ran his hands through his hair, pulling slightly. "She has not personally met me from the Express since my first year. I think something is wrong."</p>
<p>“Why would we care Malfoy. Just a few days ago your father was slinging dark curses and hexes at us, wishing to kill us." Harry hissed. "Why should we care if your pureblood mother is in trouble.”</p>
<p>“Just forget it,” Malfoy said snatching the letter back from Hermione.</p>
<p>"Wait," Hermione called out. Shoving away from the boy's and slowly walking towards Malfoy, where he had stopped at her call. "If you are worried why come to us. You've hated us since we first met."</p>
<p>"I may not know everything that happened at the Ministry, but I do know that you and your merry little group of idiots, just survived a trap orchestrated by the Dark Lord's inner circle. You all escaped will minor injuries, except for what it seems, you. His most crazed supporter is dead. You may think I am incompetent Granger but I can see how this war is going to play out and Slytherins are nothing if not self-persevering.”</p>
<p>"You want an escape plan," Hermione assumed.</p>
<p>"I want my mother and me, to survive the mad man that my father signed our souls over too," Malfoy said clenching his jaw as his hand tightened to fists by his side. "I will not die on bended knee serving a mad man. Malfoy's are leaders not spineless followers."</p>
<p>“We need to go to Dumbledore,” Harry demanded.</p>
<p>"That old man will never believe me. He'll think I'm just lying to become a spy." Malfoy reasoned.</p>
<p>“Are you,” Ron questioned.</p>
<p>"Do you think I would be asking you three for help if I wanted to spy on you. There are much safer and well thought out way's to get the drop on you, like perhaps seducing your sister, Weasel. " Draco shot back at him.</p>
<p>“No,” Hermione said blocking Harry and Ron from Malfoy. “He does have a point. This would not be the smartest action plan. I do think we need to go to someone, but I wouldn’t go to Professor Dumbledore first.”</p>
<p>“Then who do you suggest,” Harry asked. “McGonagall?”</p>
<p>"As much as I trust Professor McGonagall, she would have the same belief that Malfoy is lying." Hermione hummed. "I'm thinking we go to someone who has as much stake in keeping Malfoy safe as Malfoy and his mother. Professor Snape."</p>
<p>“What,” All three boy’s exclaimed together.</p>
<p>"He is the last one who can be trusted." Malfoy hissed. "He's one of the top-ranking Death Eaters."</p>
<p>“I don’t think it’s a good idea,” Harry agreed. “I know Dumbledore trusts him but he’s a spy.”</p>
<p>"He is trustworthy," Hermione said with a sigh. She had to believe it with everything she had seen from the past few years. Professor Snape had saved them from Professor Lupin during the full moon and had always tried to keep the trio safe, even if Harry and Ron couldn't see it over their prejudices. Fred and George had also said he was genuinely concerned over Hermione's actions during the battle. The twins also said they had a way to alert the Professor if Hermione woke up again. "I have a plan, but you three have to listen to me. Harry, you go back to the tower, Ron goes back to his cot, and Malfoy will follow me into the private hospital room. We can wake up the twins to summon Professor Snape. He has inside knowledge of how Voldemort works. He will know if it is possible to have an escape plan ready for Malfoy and his mother by the time the Express reaches London."  </p>
<p>“But—“ Harry tried.</p>
<p>“I don’t think—“ Exclaimed Ron.</p>
<p>“I do not trust—“ Draco hissed.</p>
<p>"You either follow my instructions or you are out of luck Malfoy," Hermione said taking small steps to the hospital wing. She was getting exhausted being out of bed for so long. Madam Pomfrey would be yelling at her in a few hours for her level of exhaustion. She could her Ron grumbling as he followed after her, as well as Malfoy's expensive shoes stomping on the floor after her. Harry had caught up to her but had slipped the invisibility cloak over himself except for his head. She had a feeling he would never leave Malfoy alone with his two best friends. As long as he stayed hidden when Professor Snape came in, it should be fine.</p>
<p>Ron slipped into his bed just as Harry, Hermione, and Draco reached the door to her private hospital room. Harry huffed as he sat in the seat he had vacated earlier, while Malfoy leaned against the wall just inside the doorway crossing his arms. Fred's hair was still floating up and down with every snore, while George still had one of his arms in his lap and the other hung limply at his side. Hermione moved as she made her way to the bed and sat facing the twins. They had missed so much in the few hours they had been asleep. They would surely be surprised once they woke up. Hermione laughed as she grabbed her pillow and smacked them both in the face. What a wonderful wake-up call they would have.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Author’s note: Hello everyone! Who else is surprised it only took me 4 months to post a new chapter compared to four years. I hope everyone is staying safe during this scary time. All of the comments, bookmarks and kudos have been wonderful and motivating to keep writing this lovely fic. Keep them coming! Let me know what you think will happen. I do not have a beta so excuse all of the spelling and grammar mistakes. I go over these as much as I can before I post but things still fall through the cracks.  I hope you all have a wonderful time reading this!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter Four</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Professor Snape walked in not long after the twins had abandoned her with Draco and Harry after sending a quick message with a house-elf to get the professor. It was rather late and the twins did not want to face his wrath with being summoned to the hospital wing. She had a sneaking suspicion they were going to the kitchen to steal some food and chat with the house elves that they had grown close with over the years.</p><p>The professor has slipped into the room quietly and she had to say he did not seem surprised at Malfoy’s presence. Instead, he focused on running several diagnosis spells over Hermione. She had to work hard to hold her questions over which spells he was using. They did not look like the standard diagnosis spells Madam Pomfrey used. She had a feeling that if she dared to ask him about them he would not be willing to listen to her proposal of what to do with the Malfoy’s, so she wisely kept her mouth shut till he spoke first.</p><p>“You seem to be in good health, Ms. Granger. Besides your magical and physical exhaustion and the persistent wound that is barely knitted together. You will be taking a potion regimen for the rest of the summer to help you heal.” Professor Snape declared. “I will send them home with you tomorrow on the train with a letter to explain their use to your parents. Muggles tend to question the validity of wizarding medicine.”</p><p>“That won’t be necessary, Sir.” Hermione quickly said.</p><p>“Oh,” He raised one of his sharp eyebrows. “Could that be because you do not stay with your muggle parents?”</p><p>“Madame Longbottom informed you,” Hermione assumed as she fidgeted with her hands.</p><p>“She was rather distressed when we had to call her in for aid.” The professor said.</p><p>“Does the Headmaster know?” She questioned with a quick nod from the professor, she sighed. “I have heard Professor Dumbledore wanted to talk to me earlier. I’ll expect a visit before leaving tomorrow. I wanted to discuss with you something of importance before the train leaves as well.”</p><p>“Would that be the reason Mr. Malfoy is here or that there is a mysterious hand that does not seem to be attached to a body?” Again, he raised an eyebrow as he glanced a the hand.</p><p>“Harry,” Hermione exclaimed reaching over and snatching his cloak. Harry's face was flushed red as he leaned away from Hermione’s hand as it attempted to swat him. “If you are going to use the cloak then make sure you are covered.”</p><p>“If you are done,” Malfoy snapped. “I would rather get this over with.”</p><p>“Yes, Mr. Malfoy,” Professor Snape drawled.</p><p>“I received a note from my mother,” Draco explained holding out the note for the professor to take.</p><p>“And you went to the wonder twins with this,” Snape questioned.</p><p>“Is it that much of a surprise learning I couldn’t trust you, since I was told my whole life that you were one of the Dark Lord’s most trusted followers,” Draco asked as he leaned back against the wall with his arms crossed.</p><p>“Professor Snape,” Hermione began. “Malfoy came to us because he needed help. I suggested we call on you. Before the headmaster gets involved.”</p><p>“Why would you trust me, if all you have heard is that I am a spy Ms. Granger?” The professor inquired. “You could be leading Mr. Malfoy and his mother into a trap. Mr. Potter and Weasley have never been under the belief that I am on your side.”</p><p>“Like we don’t have good examples of you being out to get us,” Harry huffed but quickly silenced as Hermione shot him a glare.</p><p>“Above all else professor you have worked to protect us throughout all of our years here and the trouble we get into,” Hermione replied. “The twins also told me how dedicated you were to help me recover from the battle and how you worked tirelessly with Madam Longbottom. You would not put in all of that work to save a muggle-born if you were truly on His side.”</p><p>“I care for the safety of all of my students,” Professor Snape replied, his jaw clenching before he gave into a sigh as he looked to Draco. “Especially my godson.”</p><p>“You’ll help,” Draco questioned, his body relaxed as he saw the professor agree. “You’ll find away from mother to get away too?”</p><p>“I will try my hardest, I won’t be easy and she will not be able to pack a lot of comforts. It will mean abandoning the manor to the Dark Lord.” The professor explained.</p><p>“He can have it.” Draco declared. “We have others if needed.”</p><p>“After I devise a plan and attempt to talk to your mother I will call you to my office before the express leaves.” Snape waited for Draco to nod. “It is best if you go back to your dorm before you are missed. And Mr. Potter I would like to talk to Ms. Granger alone.”</p><p>“I don’t-“ Harry’s protest was quickly stopped by another glare from Hermione. Ron was right; she was brilliant but bloody scary. It wouldn’t do to upset her especially when she was stuck in the hospital wing. She was a worse patient than even him. Harry quickly nodded his goodbye to Hermione and followed Malfoy out of her private hospital room.</p><p>“It is no wonder you were able to fool your friends from your extracurricular activities, they are a bit obtuse.” Professor Snape commented as he waved his wand to close the door to the room.</p><p>“It isn’t hard to hide things when no one is looking for them.” Hermione shifted in her bed as sitting up became uncomfortable. This injury would limit the training she would be able to do this summer. She would have to push back Viktor’s visit to the Longbottom estate till she was fully healed. She doubted she would be able to convince Augusta to let her visit his family estate now as she had planned. “I’m not exactly the one people would expect to dabble in the dark magic.”</p><p>“Lay down you fool before you open your injury.” The professor instructed as he noticed her wince. He stopped at her bedside table and took out the purple potion from the collection of vials she was supposed to take. “This will not stop the pain as normal pain relievers haven’t seen to be effective with this curse but it should help to ease the discomfort.”</p><p>“Thank you,” She replied after drinking the potion. She wrinkled her nose, it tasted strongly of mint, she hated mint.</p><p>“You Ms. Granger are worrying,” Professor Snape said as he took a seat in the chair Harry had vacated. He sat rigidly and composed as he observed her. “Dark magic is not something to dabble in. It is harsh, demanding and it corrupts.”</p><p>“I know,” She said with a nod.</p><p>“You know,” He exclaimed. “You killed someone, does that mean nothing to you?”</p><p>“Don’t’” Hermione flinched. “I am not a monster, of course, it means something to me that I killed someone. I am not a monster like them. You do not know how I feel or the emotions that I’ve been battling since waking up with the realization that my magic and actions forced someone to die.”</p><p>“If you keep practicing the dark arts you will fracture your soul. The darkness will leech into your very being and change who you are.” The professor cautioned.</p><p>“I didn’t start practicing for fun. I weighed the pros and cons. This is one of the only ways I can keep the people I love safe during this war. I will not have them fighting the darkest spells with leg lock jinxes and simple disarming spells. We need to be ready to fight dark with dark. The other side will not spare us just because we refuse to use the same level of magic. You should know that better than all of us. Or can you say you’ve never practiced the dark arts yourself?”</p><p>“I am an adult. I can make my own decisions.”</p><p>“I have had to protect myself and my friend for the past five years due to the adults in our lives weighing our lives against the war that is coming. Excuse me if I use all of the advantages I can to keep the three of us alive so we can become adults one day.” Hermione huffed. “Honestly we fought a troll within our first two months of being in school, had a deadly basilisk roaming the halls, and soul-sucking dementors before we reached 4th year. We do not have the luxury to wait.”</p><p>“Your head of house as well as Madam Longbottom are worried about you.” Professor Snape attempted a different tactic. “And the Headmaster will want to discuss this with you as well. He will try to use you despite your age.”</p><p>“I know,” Hermione once again nodded. “It is why I called on you to help Draco. While the Headmaster means well he sees everything including his students as pawns on his chessboard. He would attempt for Draco to spy with you instead of protecting him.”</p><p>“Very insightful.” The professor did not protest because he knew she was right. He did not want to see his godson get pulled into the Headmasters manipulations if there was a way to get him out from being a pawn as Ms. Granger had said.</p><p>“While Harry and Ron may trust in the Headmasters decisions will blind faith. I am not blind to understand that everything dangerous and life-threatening that has happened in this school these past few years could have been lessened if he had stepped in.” Hermione sighed. “I trust very few people blindly especially those that fail to protect the ones I love.”</p><p>“But you trust me,” Professor Snape questioned his eyebrow raised in disbelief.</p><p>“You have attempted to protect us at every turn Professor. I respect actions far better than nice words and speeches.” Hermione explained. “While I might not agree with your teaching style or your treatment of your students, I understand that you take the safety of your student seriously. That I can respect and honor.”</p><p>“Well, Ms. Granger I believe I can also respect your actions in protecting your friends. I just warn you to be careful and do not be seduced by the dark. If there is even a thought that you are going too far I will stop you myself.”</p><p>“I wouldn’t have it any other way Professor. Thank you,”</p><p>“Don’t thank me yet. We still need to decide how best to help Mr. Malfoy. I assume you have the start of a plan figured out.” He inquired.</p><p>“Does his mother normally pick him up from the express?” She questioned as she thought back a few ideas that had begun to form after she read the letter. “If so perhaps slipping Draco a portkey to a safe house would be best.”</p><p>“A safe house on such little notice is next to impossible.” The professor explained. “And once they are gone, all of their estates and homes will be monitored for a time. I would prefer for them to be set up in an unplottable house for the summer at least.”</p><p>“Headquarters if off-limits until the headmaster is aware of their defection.” Hermione also added. “The Longbottom estate is unplottable and we have more than enough room to house them until a better option is available.”</p><p>“How do you think Madam Longbottom would appreciate housing the sister and nephew of the women who tortured her son and daughter in law.” Hermione winced at his sarcastic tone but he did have a point.</p><p>“As well as the Malfoy’s staying in the same house as the witch who murdered said women,” Hermione admitted defeat.</p><p>“So you are staying with the Longbottoms,” Snape smirked.</p><p>“Yes. I would like to say Augusta wouldn’t have a problem because I know Neville and Draco use to play together during those high society tea functions that the pureblood ladies seem to love but that could have been out of obligation on her part. I wouldn’t want to force her into an uncomfortable situation but I cannot think of another safe house.”</p><p>“I do believe Madam Longbottom is still close to Narcissa’s sister, Andromeda Tonks. Perhaps she wouldn’t mind being a layover until Andromeda’s house can be made unplottable.” The professor offered.</p><p>“Andy is over at the house all the time. She is so different than her two sisters I forget that she was once a Black. I can always stay at headquarters for the first few nights of summer vacation if Mrs. Malfoy protests my presence due to what happened at the Ministry.”</p><p>“I will discuss everything with both Madam Longbottom, Mrs. Tonks, and Mrs. Malfoy. We only have a few hours and doing all of this before the Express leaves will be difficult, we only have a few hours.” Professor Snape stood nodding down to Hermione. “Get rest, Ms. Granger. I am sure tomorrow will be a busy day for us all.”</p><p>“Thank you, Professor.” Hermione smiled up at her scowling professor. “Please let me know if you need any help.”</p><p>The gloomy professor scoffed at the offer but nonetheless nodded before leaving her room.</p><p>She shifted in bed once again. No position was comfortable with the wound on her chest wrapped in tight bandages. The torches in the room dimmed with a wave of her wand. She wouldn’t want Madam Pomfrey to berate her for not resting. The healer could be vindictive if she thought her patients weren’t following her directions. Despite knowing the risks of the healer's wrath and the professor's directions she did not plan to rest. She needed to re-evaluate her summer schedule with these new developments. Training with Viktor would have to be pushed back if Grams allowed her to see him at all that was. While she tended to spend the majority of her summer reading ahead of the next year that seemed useless when preparing for war. She also knew Grams would be watching her like a hawk and would not go easy on her this summer once she found out she was practicing dark magic. Hermione groaned into her pillow. That was not a conversation she wanted to have. Maybe it was best if she stayed at headquarters for a few days like she had told Professor Snape. Perhaps she could convince the twins to sneak down to Knockturn Alley and procure a few new books for her. It would be easy enough to slip them to her if she was staying at headquarters instead of at the Longbottom estate.</p><p>There was too much planning to be done in the few short hours she had before the Express arrived. She did not have time for rest even if her body needed it. She would hopefully have time to rest after the war or after she died. Whichever one came first.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Authors Note:<br/>Hello Everyone. It has been a while, hasn’t it? Life is crazy and I’m currently in my last year of my masters so I’m even more hectic and overwhelmed than normal. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! As always let me know what you think!<br/>Please stay safe.<br/>- Scarypoppins.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter Five</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The plan had come together faster than Hermione would have thought possible, but as she was led to the Headmaster's office by Professor Snape he had given her the confirmation that the Malfoys would be arriving at the Longbottom’s estate as soon as Draco left the train. Hermione didn’t take the chance to ask how irritated Gran had been at the surprising request. She slowed down as they near the stone gargoyle that marked the entrance of Dumbledore’s office. The short trip had taken a lot out of her, the night before she had been running off adrenaline at waking and facing the consequences of her friends finally finding out her secret studies. Now she was exhausted and in pain from head to toe, with a horrific throbbing sensation coming from the purple scar that ran across her chest.</p><p>“You should still be in the hospital wing,” The Potion Master commented as he swished his wand flinging a quick diagnosis charm her way. “You are physically, mentally, and magically exhausted. As much a Madam Pomphrey and I protested you returning home today along with your peers, our esteemed Headmaster believes you returning home to your family will do you well. Although it is unclear if he understands which family you will be returning to. I have asked Minerva to contact Madam Longbottom, I would think since you have a magical guardian, they should be present for this meeting.”</p><p>“And what is the meeting about,” Hermione inquired as she watched the floating chart disappear with another flick of his wand. She had a few ideas one being to escort her straight to Azkaban for her not quite legal spell work that had kept Sirius alive.</p><p>“That is information I have not been deemed privileged to. Although since the two wonder twins are not joining, it has something to do with your dark magic usage.” Professor Snape withdrew an emerald green potion vial from his robes handing it to her with little explanation. Although from the color Hermione could already tell it was one of her pain potions she was required to take at regular intervals for the next few weeks. She swiftly uncorked it and grimaced as she shot back the potion. Not as bad as Polyjuice but still not the pleasant cinnamon flavor that pepper-up potion had. A moment later and the throbbing from her injury reduced significantly.</p><p>“Thank you,” Hermione said handing the vial back.</p><p>“I have sent your stock of potions and the instructions to Madam Longbottom already,” Snape said vanishing the vail with another flick of his wand. He turned towards the gargoyle and repeated the sweet that Dumbledore had chosen for his password of the week. He gestured for Hermione to go up the winding staircase. With a thankful nod, she left him at the bottom of the stairs and made her way to the Headmaster's office.</p><p>She had only ever been in the office twice before. Both times in third years to acquire and return her time turner. Of course, she had been terrified of breaking the rules at the point for risk of being expelled but now, well, being expelled didn’t rank high in her worries. It was a drastic change from the little eleven-year-old girl who had walked into the castle's walls for the first time. Her innocence had started chipping away that year, more and more dark adventures and meetings with those who wanted to harm her best friend and eradicate the wizarding world of people like herself. </p><p>“Ms. Granger, how wonderful it is to see you upright and out of that hospital wing.” Professor Dumbledore’s cheer voice pulled her from her wandering thoughts. Pain potions had always caused her mind to cloud and become foggy. She should have waited till after the meeting to take it.</p><p>“Headmaster,” Hermione said with a smile in greeting.</p><p>“Please take a seat,” The old wizard motioned to the chair in front of his desk as he took a seat behind it. Once she was settled he began again. “I wanted to discuss with you everything that happened during the battle and afterward. I have unfortunately missed you every time you had awoken in the hospital wing. What is it that you remember?”</p><p>“I remember everything up until I passed out from the curse from one of the other wizards,” Hermione said her brow furrowed in confusion. “I don’t know what happened after that. Madam Pomphrey did say that I arrived with almost full magical exhaustion and was surprised I woke up as quickly as I did. Why do you ask?”</p><p>“You remember saving Harry’s godfather?” He asked as he leaned forward. His half-moon glasses glinting in the sunlight that streamed in from the windows.</p><p>“Of course, Headmaster,” Hermione said with a nod, refusing to lower her eyes in guilt. “I cursed Bellatrix before she was able to finish her own directed towards Mr. Black. A variation of a piercing spell, most commonly used by wandmakers to remove the center wood from a wand before inserting its core.”</p><p>“From reviewing with other Order members, it seems as if it wasn’t the wandmakers variation you used.” The Headmaster stated. She could see he was trying to have her admit that the spell she used was in fact much darker than the wandmakers curse. Again, she refused to back down and instead tilted her head in questions. “Its history dates back to ancient times even before Hogwarts was standing. A spell used during human sacrifice rituals to pierce the heart of the sacrifice.”</p><p>“Well History is my favorite subject and I’ve been trying to devote time to learn as much wizarding history as I could since I was not raised in the magical world. Wand lore as well as old ritualistic magic is one of my comfort subjects this year. I must have instinctively pulled from that during the heat of battle. I had already suffered a blow from the curse to the chest so must have mistaken the two spells. I was just aiming to harm her so she would miss her target.” She explained. It never hurt that everyone knew she liked to study unusual topics.</p><p>“Yet somehow you got the spell directly at her heart.” Professor Dumbledore said with a raised eyebrow. </p><p>“I was aiming for her arm but due to my injury, I must have shifted as I flung the curse. Again, I wasn’t thinking clearly.” Hermione said with a small shrug. Finally, breaking eye contact as the fireplace to her left shot out green flames and deposited a familiar form and her stuffed vulture hat.</p><p>“Albus, I am so sorry I am late for our meeting but Minerva just informed me. I had to rush to gather my traveling cloak.” Augusta said in a huff dusting off the soot that remained from the floo travel.</p><p> </p><p>“Augusta, I don’t believe we had a meeting scheduled. Minerva must be mistaken. As you can see I am currently meeting with another student. Would you like to wait in the hospital wing with Mr. Longbottom? I do believe he is still resting with the rest of his friends there.”  The headmaster suggested as he stood from his chair.</p><p>“No, no, Albus, I’ll be seeing Neville later after. He is insistent that he would rather take the train instead of floo home like I offered.” The older woman said with a wave of her hand. Augusta turned towards Hermione and with a quick hidden wink sat down in the unoccupied chair next to her. Hermione had to bit her lip to keep from smiling at Gran's antics. She may be in her 90’s but she was a spry and mischievous as the twins. “I do believe I am in the right place as you are currently meeting with my charge.”</p><p>“Ms. Granger,” Albus looked for confirmation and sat back down at Hermione’s nod of confirmation. “I was unaware you had taken magical guardianship over Ms. Granger.”</p><p>“Yes, well Hermione and Neville, my darling dears, didn’t want to cause a ruckus with everyone finding out,” Gran said reaching over to pat Hermione on the arm a few times for comfort. “You know as well as I do how the media loves to publicize this information when anything is announced. How often to pureblood families adopt muggleborns into their own? It would have been in the paper for weeks if not months.”</p><p>“Last I check Ms. Granger’s parents are in good health. For a magical adoption to occur they would have to sign over their parental rights. The school should have been notified.” He commented.</p><p>“Minerva was there. She was one of our witnesses. Although it did happen during the peak of Hogwarts letter season. She must have been so overwhelmed it slipped her mind to inform you.” Gran said with a bright smile. “As for Hermione’s biological parents, I do believe that is her story to tell and it is not something that should be brought up if she does not wish to disclose that information.”</p><p>With that, both adults looked towards her and with a shake of her head, she indicated she did not want to discuss this with the headmaster. It was important to focus on the present and the future instead of the past. It had been her mantra during the first few months after the adoption. Especially now that Harry and Ron knew she didn’t want to slip back into the past. Those she loved knew the truth, the headmaster wasn’t deemed important. It would just be more information for him to use against her in the long run.  She could already see the wheels turning behind his eyes as he took this new information in and how it changed her position on his mental chessboard that was the war. He was a fool if he believed that she would be enamored by his all-knowing persona. He had the magical and political strength to keep Harry safe during the school year and instead year after year he exposed him to dangerous endeavors. This past year alone she had watched Harry struggle with the whole school believing he was lying about Voldemort’s return and Dumbledore avoiding her best friend at every turn.</p><p>“As her guardian, it is only right that I am present for any disciplinary meeting. I assume I’ll have to attend another one for Neville. I do understand that they left the school grounds without permission but I do believe there are extenuating circumstances that would mean they should not be severely punished. Don’t you think them being cooped up in the hospital wing and almost facing death at the hands of the individuals responsible for torturing my beloved son and daughter in law is enough?” Gran said reaching over to pat her hand Hermione’s arm again in comfort. “I almost saw Hermione die in the hospital wing from her injury’s Albus. I do believe we need to discuss the safety of your students. I know you had been removed from your office for a short while so I cannot fault you but I am considering pressing formal charges against Umbridge. Did you know she was using a blood quill during her detentions? Some of these children will forever hold scars on their hands from the lines she forced them to write. I do hope she is not in the school anymore.”</p><p>“It seems that while the children were trying to get in contact with someone in the Order, Professor Umbridge had held the children captive and almost used a dark spell on a student. Her disciplinary procedures are her time at Hogwarts are being examined closely. You are more than welcome to file a complaint with the ministry. I do believe Auror Shacklebolt would be more than happy to speak directly with you over Mr. Longbottom’s and Ms. Granger’s treatment. Professor Umbridge was found early this morning. She had an unfortunate run-in with the Centaur herd while chasing after the students that went to the ministry.” His last sentence was directed towards Hermione. She couldn’t help but raise her lips in a small smirk. The pink toad deserved everything she got. Hermione had to comfort far more crying first and second years than she thought possible because of Umbridge’s disciplinary methods.</p><p>“None of the students will get punished. I wanted to debrief with Ms. Granger over her actions during the battle. Several Order members saw her using progressively darker curses than typically known to a fifth-year student and expressed their concerns over where she had learned the spells.”</p><p>“Hermione is an avid reader and gets bored quite easily with just the core subjects. I have let her run loose in the Longbottom library and we do not restrict it, unlike the Hogwarts library. The Longbottom’s have always said that with knowledge comes power. I encourage both Hermione and Neville to explore their interests no matter where it takes them.” Hermione watched as Gran leveled the Headmaster with a knowing look. “You and I both know Albus that magic is much more than just light and dark. Intent reigns above all else.”</p><p>The room remained silent as the witch and wizard stared intensely at each other. Hermione had known that Augusta did not blindly follow Dumbledore like the Weasley’s did but this was the first time she noticed a distinct anger directed towards him. It was curious.</p><p>“If that is all Albus. I do believe I should take Hermione home via floo. A long train ride can’t be good for her injuries. Professor Snape has already sent over the needed healing potions and I’ll send a house-elf to collect her trunk from the dormitories if you don’t mind.” Gran said standing watching with a hawk eye as Hermione also stood with a wince at moving her injury.</p><p>“It will be a long summer of resting and recovering for you young lady.”</p><p>Hermione nodded not risking arguing with Gran and letting the older woman change her mind and leave her in the Headmaster's office. Gran as always was a saving grace, much better than Merlin himself. “Yes, Gran.”</p><p>“Rest well Ms. Granger. I will tell Mr. Weasley and Mr. Potter where you have gone so they will not worry.” Dumbledore remarked as he stood and offered the floo powder pot to Augusta.</p><p>“Thank you, Headmaster,” Hermione said standing the hearth. Within seconds of Gran flinging the powder down and echoing their location Hermione was back home. The warm wood beams that lined with receiving room and the plush seating area was a welcoming sight. With a flick of her wand, Gran had cleaned the soot from their clothing and wrapped Hermione in a long-overdue embrace.</p><p>“My dear girl,” Gran muttered into her think curls. “I thought I was going to lose you too.”</p><p>“I’m sorry,” Hermione said as tears welled in her eyes. “I didn’t mean to worry you. I couldn’t let them go alone. I tried my hardest to keep Neville at the school but he wouldn’t listen to me. I kept him safe through the battle. Tried to watch over him as much as I could. He went face to face will Bellatrix.”</p><p>“Shh,” Gran said patting her back as Hermione fully succumbed to tears. “You did your best. I do want to discuss everything that happened but I think a calming draught and a rest is needed. We can have a full discussion with Neville after our guest arrives from the train.”</p><p>Hermione nodded and pulled away whipping at her tears that refused to stop. The exhaustion of holding everything together finally wearing her down. She watched as Gran called for one of the Longbottom elves and instructed Hermione’s favorite elf to escort her to her room and return to Hogwarts together with everything she had left behind. With another quick squeeze from Gran, Pinky grabbed onto Hermione’s hand and pulled her in the direction of her room. Hiding in her bed for the rest of the afternoon sound exactly what she needed. Hopefully, she would be able to get herself together before not only Neville arrived from the train station but also Draco and Mrs. Malfoy.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello Everyone! I should be studying for a huge comprehensive exam I have in two days but instead I'm procrastinating by writing another chapter. Please everyone cross your fingers that I pass this exam, its one of the things I need to graduate with my masters. <br/>All of the comments, bookmarks and kudos have been wonderful and motivating to keep writing this lovely fic. Keep them coming! Let me know what you think will happen. I do not have a beta so excuse all of the spelling and grammar mistakes. I go over these as much as I can before I post but things still fall through the cracks. I hope you all have a wonderful time reading this!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter Six</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first week after returning to the house was more than uncomfortable for everyone involved. Hermione pledged to spend more time in her room to avoid the Malfoy’s, she did not know how Madam Malfoy would react to spending time in the same room as her sister's murderer. Not that Madam Malfoy would know that it was Hermione that shot the ancient spell that marked Bellatrix’s end. The order had kept the information as quiet as could be on the subject and even going as far as creating a story that another Death Eater had missed his own mark and ended up killing one of their own. Her injury was also the perfect excuse to stay held up in her room reading instead of forced to join the group meals in the main dining room. Neville had been by several times to beg her to attend before he was swiftly kicked out of her room by the protective Pinky who took Hermione’s healing very carefully. It was Pinky who had pulled her out of her afternoon reading the Sunday following her return from Hogwarts.</p>
<p>“Miss Mi is instructed to attended dinner this evening. Mistress insists.” Pinky said standing next to Hermione’s plush reading chair, clutching the tip of her ears. </p>
<p>“It’s okay Pinky,” Hermione said reaching to pull the elf's hands away from the large droopy ears. “I knew I wouldn’t be able to hide in here forever.”</p>
<p>“Light tea is to be served before dinner in the Mistress sitting room,” Pinky said clutching Hermione’s hand. “Just you and Mistress, Miss Mi. I’ll brew your favorite tea!”</p>
<p>“That would be delightful Pinky,” Hermione said again smiling down at the elf and her large blue eyes. Pinky had gotten her name due to the coloring of her skin being very rare in house elves as instead of greying skin hers had a pink tone. “I’ll get ready now. Did she said if we are to dress formally since we have guests staying?”</p>
<p>“Little Master has been wearing normal home clothing, although I have heard Mistress making remarks that he needs to be dressing up more,” Pinky said letting Hermione get up and made her way to the closet pulling out a bright yellow sundress that was soft and billowy. “This would be suitable for Mistress.”</p>
<p>“Thank you,” Hermione said grabbing the dress. It was high necked which worked perfectly to hide her bandages and due to it being billowy it wasn’t restrictive around her chest. “A perfect dress. I appreciate you taking my injury into account.”</p>
<p>“Of course Miss,” Pinky said with a bow before popping away. </p>
<p>Hermione was slow and careful as she changed. The wound on her chest while looking better from when she first arrived home will ache when she didn’t move and gave sharp pain into her chest if she moved her upper body too quickly. She had been far too lucky to get out of family meals especially when Grad had mentioned a wish to talk to her privately after the Malfoy’s had arrived at the Longbottom estate. Neville had mentioned that Grad was being the mediator between the Malfoy’s and the Headmaster. It seems the great wizard was upset at not being included in the plan to hide the Malfoy’s from the dark wizards taking over Malfoy Manor. The twins had also sent an owl with the same information. Apparently, she was the talk of the order, despite the protest from not only the twins but also Sirius and Remus as well. A problem for another day, when she could actually visit with her twins. It had only been a week but she had missed their laughter and matching grins, which brightened up her own mood. </p>
<p>The walk to Gran’s sitting room thankfully didn’t involve stairs but a quick walk to the master wing, not too far from the family wing that Neville and Hermione’s quarters were located. The Longbottom Manor had four total wings, the master wing that house the head of the family, which included a sitting room, private study, and a few rooms that Hermione was not allowed to explore (although she did try when she had first arrived). Next was the family wing, which traditionally housed the children of the family. Although Neville and Hermione were the only two in the wing there were an additional five rooms that had housed the Longbottom family in previous generations. The final two wings included the guest wing, which the Malfoy’s now resided, as well as, the functional section of the house including the kitchens, dining room, ballroom, sitting room, and the family library. </p>
<p>Hermione’s first time exploring the house with Neville had almost been as magical as seeing Hogwarts for the first time. Thankfully the manor did not include ghosts popping in and out of the rooms like at the castle. Gran was already set in her normal high-backed velvet armchair an antique teacup and saucer floating next to her as she skimmed through scrolls. The Longbottom ran the top tier potion ingredient greenhouses within Europe. Gran ran most of the business in her sitting room instead of the traditional master study. The opened windows that looked upon the rolling green knolls were relaxing even during stressful business meetings, at least that what Neville had told her when she had first learned of Gran’s business practices. </p>
<p>“Do come in, one should never dawdle,” Gran commented flicking her want at the papers to vanish them before standing and sweeping Hermione in a tight embrace. “Good to see you up and about, my dear.”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry I’ve been missing so many family meals. You know how Pinky is. Wouldn’t let me out of her sight till I was well enough in her opinion.” Hermione said as she settled on the other armchair across the tea table. The armchair was her favorite and Pinky had already set a teacup at that setting. Bless the elf. </p>
<p>“This meeting will not go well if you continue to lie to me,” Gran said with a raise of her delicate eyebrow. “You are avoiding family meals. I have already discussed the topping with both of our house guesses, they believe their presence her is making you distance yourself from the family. They have spoken about leaving. Is that what you want for all of your hard work in providing them with a safe haven to be for not just because you don’t want to dine with them.”</p>
<p>“It is not that,” Hermione said through a clenched jaw. “I’m the reason they needed safety in the first place. If we hadn’t gone to the Ministry, Mr. Malfoy would not be in Azkaban and Lady Malfoy’s sister would still be alive so the pressure to serve Voldemort wouldn’t fall on Draco and his mother.”</p>
<p>“That is an illogical belief. He had already been housed in their family Manor since he arrived back. He takes delight in holding people captive and controlling them by exploiting their love of each other. I fought in the first war and I watched as he attempted to court my dear Frank and Alice. No one is safe even if they have pledged their life to him. Narcissa and her son would have been used as pawns to hold control over each other, as was done in the last war from what she has disclosed to me.” Gran took a delicate sip from her teacup. “While I commend you wanting to save everyone’s grief and heartache, you are not responsible for everyone.”</p>
<p>“But Gran if I can help people safe, shouldn’t I do everything I can to do so?” Hermione asked her hands settling around her warm teacup for comfort.</p>
<p>“Not at the risk of yourself,” Gran stated. “I have already lost two of my children to this mad man I will not lose you or Neville. Is that clear?”</p>
<p>“But—“ Hermione tried.</p>
<p>“There will be no buts young lady,” Gran said as she finished her tea and with a quick wave banished it back to the kitchens. “Come along. Dinner should be ready in a few minutes. I want you to attend all meals from now on. We are a family and we will act like one. Later we will talk about your dark magic studies and the letters from that Viktor Krum keeps sending, to think I was going to allow him to visit this summer.”</p>
<p>“You’ve been confiscating my mail,” Hermione said following after Gran, her face becoming flushed with anger. She had no right her letters were private. Not to mention her condemning Viktor. Gran had adored him when he had come to visit last summer.</p>
<p>“Good thing I did or else you would have gotten your hands on even more dark arts texts. I’ve had the elves go through your rooms and while I’m sure they didn’t find all of the books they did find nice collections. What were you thinking?” Gran remarked as they made it to the dining room. Neither saw the Malfoy’s and Neville already stationed in the room “It is dangerous and I will not have you practicing that filth.”</p>
<p>“That filth is what kept us alive during the fight at the Ministry.” Hermione hissed out. Her curls had started to emit blue sparks from the ends as she grew outraged. “You would rather we be unprotected in the upcoming war. To use light jinx and hexes that will make your opponent dance or sprout antlers instead of injuring them before they can kill us. You are mad if you think I’m going to do that.”</p>
<p>“It’s a good thing that you are not in charge of this household then,” Gran said again with that annoying raised eyebrow, challenging the young witch in front of her. “You are under my roof and my care and as such will follow my rules. This summer shall be far different from last summer. I will not have visitors that support your dark studies. That will include the Weasley Twins if you are not careful.”</p>
<p>“First of all,” Hermione said as she attempted to relax her clenched fists by her side. She had to remember to take deep breaths or her magic was going to overwhelm her during her angry outbursts. “Viktor nor the Twins have encouraged my magic. I was studying this long before I met Viktor or grew close to the Twins. If anything they have been encouraging me to practice safely so I don’t get enthralled by the magic. You seem to be under the impression that I will follow every rule you put down, understand that while I love and appreciate being apart of this family. I do not share the Longbottom name and will not be intimidated to following every command you put forth as Neville does. I am not your heir and I have faced far worse monsters than an irate Augusta Longbottom.”</p>
<p>“I will not stand for such disrespect in my house,” Augusta stated. Hermione could tell that the matriarch could hardly control her anger, from her pinched mouth to the squinting of the eyes. While Hermione respected and loved the older witch, she would not have her taking all control away from her, not when this magic would and had protected her loved ones in battle already. Augusta held out her hand. “Hand over your wand, you will not be able to practice any magic this summer.”</p>
<p>“Gran,” Neville exclaimed standing between Hermione and his grandmother. “Don’t you think that extreme? You can’t just take away her wand.”</p>
<p>Her wand. She wanted her wand. That was never done in pureblood wizarding homes since once children are old enough to go to Hogwarts they are encouraged to practice their studies at home. It was one fact she had been outraged at the double standard held between traditional wizarding homes and those born to muggles. She would never be without her wand if she could help it. </p>
<p>Thinking quickly Hermione looked over at the shocked expressions of the Malfoy’s and gave a tight smile. This wasn’t exactly had she wanted them to see her during her first family meal. Honestly, this was the first time she and Gran had gotten into a row. The Longbottom matriarch had never attempted to enforce strict rules on her before. She looked towards the two exits that would lead out of the room as Neville hide her from the angry witch's eyes. The exit behind Augusta lead back towards the family wing but the exit behind Hermione only led to the entrance room where their main floo was connected. While Hermione would ideally like to retreat to her room till everyone was calm and discuss this as rational individuals, she knew she needed to leave the house to protect her wand from being snatched by the irate witch. While Augusta was never violent or even mean to Hermione she had experience with guardians becoming neglectful and hurtful over her magic abilities. She would never relinquish her wand and would not put herself in a position where it could be taken away it was her only protection. </p>
<p>With a whispered thanks to Neville, Hermione made a dash to the entrance room and threw a handful of floo powder as she announced her destination. The Leaky was relatively quiet but with a quick nod to Tom, the bartender, she made her way out into the streets of Diagon Alley. She did not want to stay in one place while in case Augusta had heard her destination. They both needed to calm down before she would risk going back home for the moment. </p>
<p>Her breathing was erratic and she noticed for the first time that she had her wand clenched in her hand. She swore it was in the wand pocket in her dress not even a minute before. It took a considerable amount of will power to let her grip relax around her wand and replace it in the pocket before she got even more stairs from witches and wizards in full robes compared to her light sundress. Pureblood snobs all of them she thought with a shake of her head as she wandered a bit further down, a brick storefront under construction was her destination.  The twins had acquired their shop even before leaving Hogwarts and she knew that any moment they had free time was spend fixing up the shop and building up stock for when they would open later in the summer. She peered into the windows but they were blacked out to hide the work being done from pedestrians as they walked by. She took a chance on the doorknob and was happy to find it unlocked. As she walked in a bell rang announcing her presents.</p>
<p>“Oi, we aren’t accepting customers at the moment. But come back at the beginning of August and will be up and running,” Fred’s voice announced from the back of the store before he came into Hermione’s line of sights. Hermione’s whole body relaxed when she saw both him and George. The adrenaline of fighting with Augusta wearing off as well as the pain she felt from her injury finally becoming overwhelming had her in tears. “Hermione!”</p>
<p>“What happened,” George rushed out as they appeared at her side and instinctively cradled her between them before she could fall to the floor. </p>
<p>“She was going to take my wand,” Hermione rushed out between sobs unable to calm down. </p>
<p>“Who,” Fred asked as he stroked her hair back from her face.</p>
<p>“Augusta,” Hermione whimpered as she crushed her head into his chest and continued to sob. “I couldn’t let her do that. I had to run, how could she try to take my magic from me. It’s all that I have.”</p>
<p>“Hermione, love, you have to calm down. You are working yourself up. Take deep breathes with us okay,” George coached. “You are safe. We locked and warded the door once we saw it was you. Take nice deep breaths. You are here with us. You are safe.” </p>
<p>It took a few more minutes before Hermione was able to pull away from the twins. Her head was throbbing in pain from her panic as well as her chest as she hadn’t taken her after dinner potions. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to bust in here as I did.”</p>
<p>“It’s okay. Not the first time we had to get someone through a panic attack.” Fred said with a light smile. “After Ginny’s first year she had a few that summer.”</p>
<p>“How about you take Hermione upstairs, Forge. Show her our new flat and I’ll pop over to the Leaky for some dinner. I do think a pain potion might do you some good too, love. You look a little pale,” George remarked.</p>
<p>“You don’t’ have to go through the trouble. I’ll be fine.” Hermione said but did not attempt to pull away from Fred as he guided her to the stairs that lead to the flat. </p>
<p>“Non-sense plus we can put you to work after dinner. We need a hand with our newest potion.” Fred said distracting her as George ducked out of the store. </p>
<p>“And what potion is it this time,” Hermione said letting herself be distracted. As she walked up the stairs she realized how exhausted she had become. Instead of wandering around the small flat she slumped down on the couch with a friend next to her and curled into his side. “Maybe we could just sit for a moment till George gets back.”</p>
<p>“I think that’s a great idea, pet,” Fred said dropping a light kiss to the top of her head and summoned a pain potion from their medicine cabinet. “First you have to take this. I know you’re in pain.”</p>
<p>It attested to how truly exhausted Hermione was as she took the potion without question before nestling further into the couch and Fred’s side. She whispered muttered ‘thanks, Freddie’, before slipping off to a dark dreamless sleep. It would be several hours later before she woke up not on the couch but one of the twin's rooms nestled between them and wrapped in George’s homemade Weasley sweater. Both wizards were and asleep it didn't take long before she drifted back off, surrounded by the feeling of being comfortable, safe, and warm. She could deal with all of her problems tomorrow, hopefully before more found her.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Authors Note: Hello All! Update on my big exam, I think I passed. I won’t know for sure till my university releases it’s passing score but in previous years the passing score was at a 52% (let me tell you this exam is so MFing hard) I got around a 79%. So we are just going to believe I pass till I hear otherwise!</p>
<p>As always let me know what you think of the newest chapter. I have to say I love Augusta as a character but I don’t think she would be supportive of Hermione practicing dark magic, especially since it was dark magic that drove Frank and Alice to lose their minds. We also got a small little snippet of Fred and George caring from Hermione. More to come in the next chapter!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter Seven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hermione woke up alone the next morning, her head foggy and her chest throbbing. Luckily, she was alone as she said quite a few inappropriate words that she had learned from Ron and the Twin’s while attempting to sit up. All three boys would rub it in her face and mock her with her most common reprimand of ‘Language’. Once settled, she could easily observe the room. It was quite like the Twin’s room at the Burrow. Two dark wood dressers laden with clothing half hanging out of the open draws. As she closely examined the bed, she could see that it was two twin beds pushed together to create a bed that could accommodate all three of them. She curled in a red plaid blanket that she knew was Fred’s while George’s blue plaid blanket was hanging off the bottom of the bed. As she turned towards the door, three purple potion bottles sat on the nightstand on her right. Swinging her legs over the edge of the bed she downed a potion. </p><p>Hermione grabbed a sweater off the ground, a classic Weasley sweater with a golden G knitted on the front, and slipped it on. It fit as a dress almost as long as the bright sundress she was wearing. She rolled the sleeves of the sweater to fit her wander out of the room. A quick stop at the bathroom down the hall and she made her way to the kitchen where she heard the familiar voices of the Twins. She hovered in the hallway as she watched the two redheads working at the stove together making breakfast. </p><p>“We should go over and give Augusta a piece of our minds,” Fred argued as he moved his wand fixing the eggs to cook.</p><p>“Fred,”</p><p>“Did you see it? All night she clutched at her wand. Barely a week after facing Death Eaters, twice her age and she gets her wand threatened.” Fred hissed again turning around his face instantly flushed as he spotted Hermione. “Well, we have a spy on our hands, Georgie.”<br/>“Oi, no spying in our own home,” George said turning with a bright smile.</p><p>“You slept all day and night. Didn’t even eat the food that George faced the outside world for.” Fred joked as he plated the eggs and George added toast to the plates.</p><p>“It’s not much but it will do,” George said as he gestured to the table grabbing the kettle and teacups. “Sit and eat.”</p><p>Hermione smiled as she settled down at the tabletop. The Twins always liked to make believe they were exact replicas of each other’s but there were differences in their personalities. Fred was always the instigator, always wanting to seek out revenge while George tried to reign in his brother’s behavior to a more mischief level.</p><p>“Thank you for letting me stay,” Hermione smiled as she took the plate Fred handed to her. “No running after Augusta.”</p><p>“Nev sent Pinky to drop of your potions. Said he would be back around lunchtime. She was beside herself with worry but threatened to hit us with her wooden spoon if we woke you up.” Fred said as he tucked into his breakfast.</p><p>“You haven’t been sleeping,” George finished with a glare.</p><p>“I’ve been fine,” Hermione said with a shrug. Fred and George looked at each other before returning both of their glares to Hermione. “Last night was the first time that I didn’t have a nightmare about the ministry with Bellatrix’s cackle ringing in my ears.” </p><p>“Mum has told us about Ginny and Ron having nightmares as well.” Fred began.</p><p>“It’s the first time that you had to face Death Eaters and Voldy-face by yourselves.” George continued.</p><p>“But if we would have known that sleeping with us would stop the nightmares,”</p><p>“We would have kidnapped you at the beginning of your break.” </p><p> </p><p>“We would never mind sharing our beds with you,”</p><p>“It is quite a large and comfy bed when we push them together.”</p><p> </p><p>“If it gets you in bed more often I believe we’ll keep it that way,”</p><p>“Right you are Freddy,”</p><p>“You two are impossible,” Hermione said with a small smile breaking through the serious expression she was attempting to keep on her face. “I won’t lie and say it wasn’t the best sleep I’ve had since this whole mess started.”</p><p>“You see Georgie, she did enjoy trespassing in our bed last night,” Fred said with his mischievous smirk that matched his twin.</p><p>“I don’t think we’ll let you out of our sight for the rest of our lives,” George said with a definitive nod. “We shall place a sticking charm on you and you shall forever be next to us from now on.” </p><p>“I swear I will hex you if your wand even comes close to my direction boys,” Hermione said glaring at the two while she placed her wand on the table as a warning. The twins both lifted their hands in mock surrender before all three broke down laughing. </p><p>“You are welcome to stay with us until it is safe to go back,” Fred said with a brilliant smile. </p><p>“Even in the same bed,” George said with a wink.<br/>Neville floo’d into the Twin’s flat at exactly noon. He quickly embraced Hermione and then held her shoulders as he made sure she was physically fine. The twins had gone down to the shop to leave the two siblings alone. </p><p>“I was worried when you busted out of the manor. You took some windows with you you’re your magic swirling all around.” Neville said as he slumped down into the closest thing he could find which was a bare table that sat in front of the couch.</p><p>“I had no idea,” Hermione said as she sat in front of him reaching out to grab both of his hands. “I’m sorry.”</p><p>“Nothing that couldn’t have been fixed with by house-elf magic,” Neville said with a grin. “You also left Gran having to answer some awkward questions from the Malfoy’s.”</p><p>“I’m sure that made her ecstatic,” Hermione said hiding her face in her hands. “How mad is she?”</p><p>“I think she’s mad at me at this point,” Nev said rubbing the back of his neck. “You’d be proud I finally stood up to her. It just was for you instead of myself.”</p><p>“Nev,” Hermione groaned. “I don’t want you to get in trouble with her too.”</p><p>“No. She was out of line. To confiscate your post, trying to take your wand and not understanding that you are injured. You were the only one that was injured severely all of us could be sent back to our dorms with nothing other than a reprimand from Madam Pomphrey.” Nev huffed.</p><p>“She has a point. I probably shouldn’t have been studying greyer magics in first year.” Hermione confessed. “It was just so fascinating. The power behind the magic, the theory, everything was challenging unlike what we were learning at the time.”</p><p>“Speak for yourself, I very nearly failed half of our classes,” He bemoaned. “You have always found our classes easy and the spell work we are doing to be simple. Honestly, the professors should have offered you a private study. You also have already explained that it wasn’t to became this dark witch but to protect us, your family.”</p><p>“She won’t understand that. It was dark magic that harmed your mum and dad.” Hermione again sighed.</p><p>“No, it was a crazy witch that had lost her mind at the death of her dear lord,” Nev said through a clenched jaw. “Who you eliminated from the battle to protect Harry’s godfather.” </p><p>“But Nev—,” she attempted to explain her reasoning again.</p><p>“With the amount of dueling practice, you have done with Viktor and even with the DA, you were acting on instinct. I saw it with my own eyes, Hermione.” He stood from the table and started waving his arms as he spoke. “You would finish fling one spell before twisting on the spot and helping Luna or myself with another Death Eater. You aren’t this super powerful witch but you have been training for the last few years for this exact thing. One person from our side would be dead if it wasn’t for you probably more if they weren’t surprised by one of their own going down. She needs to realize that she will not be able to keep US from the war that is coming and the better we are prepared the odds are in our favor for surviving this thing. No one that was there that night will argue that you did the wrong thing by preparing yourself.”</p><p>“Nev sit down,” Hermione said grasping on to his harm and pulling him down the sofa with her. “I’m not going to apologize for feeling like I’ve dragged you into this, but I won’t argue with you anymore about it. Fred and George have been telling me the same thing all morning as did Harry and Ron when I finally told them everything.”</p><p>“Good,” He finally said after a moment of silence. He let Hermione pull him into her side. The height difference was becoming a little awkward now that Nev was hitting his growth spurt but it was nothing compared to the twins yet. Hermione had given up on growing taller since she had reached her current height in her third year. “Gran wants you back home with us. She knows she made a mistake. Yesterday was a hard day when she was visiting Mum and Dad. Not that it’s an excuse but she saw them having tantrums all morning and she imagined that you and I were next to them. She fears that she’ll lose us too.” </p><p>“I don’t know if I can go back today.” Hermione hummed. “It was such a violation of trust for her to try to take away my wand. I’ll be seventeen in a few months and to think I would be without my wand and my direct access to my magic.” She shivered as she just imagined the emptiness she would feel. “I can’t right now.”</p><p>Nev nodded as he rubbed Hermione’s arm trying to comfort her. “That what I told her. I said to give you at least a week. I knew you were safe with the Twins and it wasn’t like you can’t protect yourself if need be.”</p><p>“Did you tell her I was here,” She asked.</p><p>“Nope. I said you were with the Weasley’s, I just didn’t specify if it was at the Weasley’s home or the Twin’s flat,” Nev shared a cheeky smile.</p><p>“Is our little Neville Longbottom,” A voice made the teenager's head twist towards the doorway. Hermione smiled as she spotted Fred followed by George entering the flat.</p><p>“Finally learning to lie,” George continued.</p><p>“We are so proud,” They declared together with beaming smiles. </p><p>“Oh shove off,” Hermione said with a laugh. </p><p>“But, love, it looks like you’ll have to put up with us all week,” Fred said pulling her from her spot next to Neville. He started leading them in a gig. </p><p>“Which we very much appreciate,” George said as he came up stealing her away and continued the dancing that Hermione could not find the rhythm to. She just laughed as each twin stole her every which way around the living room. </p><p>“Oi, I’m the one that lied,” Nev said with a chuckle as he tried to steal Hermione from George but instead was twirled around by Fred.</p><p>“Correct you are mate.” </p><p>With a kiss placed to the top of her head, Hermione was led back to the couch and gave in to her boisterous laughter as she watched both twins lead Neville around in what looked to be a waltz. As she watched her adopted brother get twisted and twirled in the living room, Hermione for the first time thought in a long while that everything would be alright for now. She had her family, her friends and what more could she ask for. </p><p> </p><p>It only took three days for her content little routine with the Twins to shatter as they were awoken in bed by a large wolf Patronus that spoke with Professor Lupin’s voice. </p><p>“Fred, George. Come to the headquarters there has been an attack on the Granger residence and we haven’t been able to find Hermione. She wasn’t with the Longbottom’s or at the Burrow.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>